Trouble and More Trouble
by Night Of The Land
Summary: AUTwo gymnist falls into the Star Wars universe.What utter chaos can they cause? A funn little fic my friends and I came up with at gym.The rating just to be safe.Chap 22 up!
1. Trouble

Trouble and more Trouble 

Disclaimer: not mine

Carle Raines was not one most people would consider a friend. Even though she was very pretty, brown hair and brown eyes, no one liked her. She didn't have a boy friend and she had very little real friends. But even though she was a loner she was quite a spitfire.

Carle groaned a she sat up. She was sitting in a soft bed with white sheets. The walls were plain white, and so was the ceiling. The floor was a dull gray.

This defiantly was NOT her room. She had red sheets and black walls. The door off to the right of her bed opened. A boy about 11 stuck his head though the small crack. He had sand bleached blonde hair and bright blue eyes. A strange pigtail braid hung down behind his right ear. The door was pushed open even farther to revile a man with a look of exasperation on his face.

"Master, she's awake." The boy whispered to the older man.

"Yes. And I do believe that it is you who as waken her." The man replied.

He stepped up to her bed and smiled down at her. "Hello, young one. How are you feeling?" he asked.

Carle stared up at him. A frown etched firmly on her face. What the heck did he just call me young? Aww no I think not. Carle thought to herself. "Fine thank you…" she hesitated.

"Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. And this is my apprentice Anakin Skywalker." He replied.

"Thank you, Master Kenobi. If you don't mind me asking what the blazes happened to me!" she asked looking around now that her mind was beginning to un-fog. She was in some type of medical ward.

Obi-wan frowned, "I found you unconscious just out side the Temple. You had a head wound so I brought you here. You've been out for two days. "

"TWO DAYS! OH MY GOD! MY PARENTS WILL FREAK! AND I HAVE GYMNASTICS TONIGHT! AHHHHHH! COACH WILL HAVE A FREAKING COW! I'VE GOT TO GET HOME! OH MY GOD COACH IS GONNA-" she franticly cried as she stood and started rummaging around for her clothes.

"M'lady, please calm down! We can get you home. Now what is your name and where do you live?" Obi-Wan said trying to calm down the frantic girl.

Carle took a deep breath. "Okay. My name is Carle Raines. I live in Norfolk, Virginia. I'm a member of the national gymnastic team, and I'm the only American winner of the World archery competition. I was born on July 27, 1988. I'm seventeen years old and I'm a junior at Stonebridge Christian Academy. And I have nooooo earthly idea how or why I'm here." She finished with a dramatic sigh.

"Virginia? I've never heard of Virginia. What planet is it on?" Obi-Wan asked puzzled.

"WHAT ARE YOU NUTS! You've never heard of Virginia! How can you not have! And what planet is it on! Like man, there is only ,like, one planet suitable for life in the Solar system, and, man, that's, like, Earth. Hello!" she said unconsciously slipping in to her hippie talk.

"Earth? Well we'll have to talk to the Council about this. But for now you are staying here. So welcome to Coruscant, Carle Raines." Obi- Wan told her.

"Um thanks. Could you um help me find my clothes and gym bag please? Um I kinda need to get dressed." She said smiling sheepishly.

"Yes. I do believe the healers put them in the wardrobe." Obi-Wan replied walking over to it. He pulled out a black and pink flowered gym bag. It had the initials CMR sewn on the front. "Is this it?" he asked holding it up.

"Um yeah thanks. Now if you could um.." she motioned towards the door.

"Yes. Of course. We'll be just out side if something is wrong." Obi-Wan told her as he handed her the bag before he turned to leave. Anakin flashed her a grin and followed his master out.

Carle sighed. This was gonna be a long next few months. She set the gym bag on the bed and opened it. Inside were a pair of jeans, her black leotard, a black wrap, dance shoes, a long sleeve shirt, a sleeveless shirt, a corny looking dance skirt, several pairs of socks, a sweater, her wrist braces for bars, a can of hairspray, and a bunch of other odds and ends. Well no wonder Ashley thought I had a full gym bag. I mean really I do. All I'm missing is my toothbrush and pillow and I'd be ready to go on a long adventure. Which is kinda ironic if you ask me. Oh snap out of it ,Carle, stop talking to yourself.'

Carle shook her head and looked back to her bag. She sighed and pulled out her jeans and shirt that had 'TTT' COACH stamped across the front. Slipping into her clothes she pulled a bottle of hairspray out of her bag. "Always thought this would come in handy." She muttered as she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and then soaked it with hairspray.

Carle blinked several times as the air cleared. She smirked. Well at least she was free to act like a complete goon because she did not have to live up to her titles now. "HAHAHAHAHA." She cackled gleefully as she opened the door. The next couple of months/years would be fun.

A/N okay this is a bit of fun that me and a couple of my friends at gym thought up so I hope you enjoy. Oh by the way all the places you see in the story are real. And I am basing Carle on my goals and myself. And I really have all that stuff in my gym bag.


	2. times 2

Trouble and more Trouble

Disclaimer: not mine

_Reviews at bottom._

Carle cackled evilly. This was gonna be fun. Now she could pull off some of those pranks she desperately wanted to play. She had one with tacks and another one with glue on the toilet paper roll. Also she had a recipe for fungus cake some where in the bottom of her bag. Of course it wasn't real fungus it just looked it. Her friend Teren had given it to her.

She opened the door. "Um, you guys? I kinda like have no shoes. Could you um get mine fer me?" she called down the hall. A minute or so later a strange looking alien came down the hall with Carle's Converses in hand.

"Are these yours?" the alien asked her silver eyes blinking slowly.

"Um, yeah. Thanks." She replied taking her shoes in hand. She padded softly out of the room to the bench across the hall.

"So ,um, I'm Carle." She introduced herself, after she finished tying her shoes, sticking out her hand.

"Bant Aerin." Bant said shacking Carle's hand smiling gently at her. Well at least she thought it was a smile.

"So, um, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm from a totally different world, so if you don't mind. Um, what species are you?" Carle asked timidly.

Bant smiled, "You're not rude at all. I'm a Mon Calamari."

"Way cool, dude." Carle said.

**(Sorry if this next part doesn't make a whole lot of sense but my friend came up it at gym and handed me a piece of paper with writing on it telling me to type this so once again sorry)**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Carle's head snapped around just in time to see a blonde girl about sixteen come running out of one of the rooms. She was wearing the same type of shirt and short black shorts as Carle's

"Mecca?" Carle cried sounding astonished.

"Carle?" Mecca asked a look of utter confusion etched on her face.

"Mecca?"

"Carle"

"Oh my God it is you!" Carle cried pulling her friend into a big hug. Both girls had huge smiles planted firmly on their faces.

Obi-Wan walked slowly out of the room Mecca had just run out of. His eyes seemed to sparkle. "Apparently the girls knew each other." Obi-Wan thought.

"So do you know how we got here? " Mecca asked in a strange language that sounded like gibberish to the others, but it obviously made sense to Carle because she replied in the same language.

"Where exactly_ is_ here? " Carle replied.

"Not a clue, but the guy over there is kinda cute. " Mecca said nodding in Obi-Wan direction.

"Mecca! Don't say things like that! Well, I guess I'll have to agree. " Carle agreed.

"Have you thought about all the pranks we could play on these poor unsuspecting souls? 'Cause I have. " Mecca asked.

"Yeah. Oh. Guess what I have. I have the FC (fungus cake) recipe. " Carle said clapping her hands together.

" OHHHH! And I have a big bottle of Elmer's glue. We can play the toilet paper trick. " Mecca said.

" Elmer's glue? Why do you have Elmer's in you gym bag? " Carle asked giving her friend a puzzled look.

Before she could respond Obi-Wan cleared his throat.

"While I'm sure everyone here enjoyed listening to you girls talk in a language that no one can under stand, we have a meeting with the Council." Obi-Wan told them.

"Well, have fun." Carle said.

"Yeah we'll be here if you need us." Mecca said, then they both turned on their heels and stared to walk out.

"When I say _WE_ I mean Anakin, and myself, plus you two girls." He said in his best Jedi Master voice.

Carle and Mecca stopped dead in their tracks. They turned slowly back to look at the Jedi, their faces pale.

"Oh Crap." They muttered in unison.

A/N okay I forgot to put this in the last AN but each of the girls that helped me write this want to say HI :)

Now Reviews:

ViolinAngel: thanks! What part of VA just wondering cause one of my school buds said she was gonna sigh up so. Yeah. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

make it stop. make it die.: I have no intention of turning this in to a Marry Sue. Because I don't read them and I don't write them. So this is NOT a Marry Sue. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

Happy early 4th of July,

A month and 3 days woo hoooo,

Night Of The Land


	3. News Paper Article

Trouble and More Trouble

Disclaimer: not mine.

How did two girls disappear? The Police were baffled. Both had been on their way to Gymnastics when they both had gotten into a car accident. When the medics arrived both girls were gone. The first girl was world famous Carle Marie Raines, a member of the National Gymnastic Team winner of the World Archery Competition, coach and member of a local Gym in Suffolk, VA, junior at Stonebridge Christian Academy, and daughter of Kevin and Kelli Raines.

The second girl Mecca Hope Rozier coach and member of a local Gym in Suffolk, VA, a Sophomore at Stonebridge Christian Academy, second place winner of the Miss. Virginia pageant, and the daughter of Jhane and Jonathan Rozier.

Both girls disappeared at the same time, the police believe. The two girls are believed to have planned this. The police are asking if you see any sign of the girls to call the hot line. 1-888-LOCK YOU UP.

Part of an article on the front page of the Virginian Pilot, June 16, 2005.

A/N okay I know it's short but hay I had to put it in there so all the places you see are real places so don't tell me they aren't cause you'd be completely WRONG. Oh and Karly says HI. She's the one I'm basing Mecca on. And so dose Jessica the girl I'm basing Carle on. Oh and one more thing I'm trying to get 15 reviews by the end of the month so REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW I know you're out there.

ViolinAngel: way cool. I live in New Port News. Cool THANKS FOR THE REVIEW

Happy Early 4th of July,

A month and 2 days woo hoooo,

Night Of The Land


	4. Cheaply Made Pillows

Trouble and More Trouble 

Disclaimer: not mine

Carle and Mecca stared at the apartment. It was huge. The living quarters straight, a kitchen off to the right of the main hall. Three bedrooms were at the back. One was Obi-Wan's ,the others Anakin's,and the last one was the girl's. Carle and Mecca would have to share but they didn't mind. They could have more time to plan pranks.

"Well ladies. Welcome to your temporary home until we can arrange for you to have your own apartment." Obi-Wan apologized.

"Thanks." Mecca said getting over her shock.

"Ditto." Carle agreed nodding.

"I do believe that Anakin would like to show you to your room." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin nodded. "Follow me." He said running off down the hall.

He stopped at the first door. "Master's room." He announced. Then ran to the next room. "My room." He came t the last room. "Your room."

Carle and Mecca looked at each other and grinned.

"Oh goody." They thought.

"Thank you, Anakin." Mecca said her voice sincere.

"Yes, thank you." Carle agreed.

"You're welcome! If you need anything I'll be down the hall. If you know what I mean." He said winking at them. He then scurried off down the hall.

Carle sighed and pushed the door open. The two girls looked around their room in amazement. A queen-sized bed was length ways on the wall in front of them, a desk on the wall to the left, and a wardrobe across the desk. The bed had light blue –or were they white- sheets on it.

"Well I guess we'll have to share a bed." Mecca said dropping her bag on the floor.

"K O. But I get the head board." Carle said as she walked over to the bed and flopped down on it.

"'Kay. I guess this means I get the footboard. Joy." Mecca muttered under her breath. She knelt down beside her bag and pulled out a blue and white journal. She walked over to the desk and sat down. She turned on the light and started to write.

"_Well we have discovered we're on a planet called Coruscant. We don't really know how or why we're even here. You know this all could be a coma-induced dream. I was reading about those in a magazine I was reading in the doctor's office last time I went. And Mrs. Brown was talking about them in Health. At least I'm here with Carle someone I actually like. I mean if I got stuck here with someone like Amanda Thomas then I would have all ready killed her." _

"Ladies. Dinner." Obi-wan called from the kitchen.

Carle and Mecca exchanged looks. Oh boy.

They walked down the hall together and into the kitchen.

"So what are we having?" Mecca asked.

Obi-Wan told her. It sounded way Italian.

"Okay I don't even what to _try_ and repeat that." Carle said shacking her head.

All in all the meal was pretty good. The meal passed with idle chit- chat. And it was pretty comfortable. Well until Obi-Wan asked what they liked to do where they were from.

Carle and Mecca exchanged an uncomfortable glance. Mecca gestured towards Carle as if to say 'you're the one who has the experience with media. You go ahead'.

"Okay. Well, personally like gymnastics and archery. I fenced and I love to read. Um, I was on the volleyball team at my school. Um, I am planning on going to Virginia Tech. It's a collage. And after than I plan to go into politics ,well, if I live that long, cause I have a feeling that coach is gonna kill me cause I was late to work." Carle said, and then grinned at Mecca.

Mecca sighed then started her story. " I like gymnastics and golf." She paused when she heard Carle snort. "Shut up. Okay, and I also fenced. I love to read and write. When I graduate, I plan to go to William and Marry, another collage. Then I plan to go into Law Enforcement." Mecca said. The two girls grinned at each other. Then the idle conversation continued.

Later that Night

Mecca sniffed. "Carle, your feet stink." She groaned.

"So do yours." Came the sleepily reply.

Mecca shifted even closer to the edge. She stuffed one hand under her pillow and started to drift off to sleep.

"BAM!"

"What the-?" Mecca cried falling off the bed and landed on the floor. She looked up at the bed. She heard Carle laughing softly. "Oh you're gonna get It." She whispered to her self as she climbed back up on the bed. She picked up a pillow and threw it at Carle.

"What?" Carle shrieks sitting straight up in bed. She grabbed her pillow and stared hitting Mecca with it. And thus the Great Pillow Fight of Coruscant was on.

The two girls built little fortresses and had bombing raids. They used everything even the cushion off the desk chair. Suddenly Carle's pillow burst in to feathers.

"Cheaply made Coruscanti pillows." She grumbled throwing it to the ground.

"Actually. It said the pillows were made on Naboo." Mecca said reading the tag.

"Whatever." Carle retorted.

"Well good night." Mecca said climbing back onto the bed.

"Yeah good night." Carle replied flowing suit.

A few minuets of silence, then, "Carle. Your feet stink."

"ERRRRR!"

A/N okay that was a really strange chapter **PEOPLE PLEASE REVIEW! I KNOW YOU ARE OUT THERE COME ON PLEASE I'LL MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER IF I GET 15 BY THE END OF JULY. ** Okay my announcement is over and Karly and Jessica want to say HI.

Reviews:

I have no new reviews to reply to.


	5. Little Green Guy

Trouble and More Trouble

Disclaimer: not mine

The trek to the council chambers was slow. Mostly because Carle and Mecca kept stopping to stare out the windows at the great city beyond them. they hardly said a word each caught in their own thoughts.

**Carle's POV**

I wonder what the Council will be like. Good Lord, I'm nervous. And this is beyond the usual nerves I get on the Floor. This is really scary. I wonder if they'll kill us. Nawww, they wouldn't do that. Obi-Wan seems too nice. I wish my mother were here. She'd tell me what to do. Either that or Coach. He's always been like a father to me. I really wish he were here.

I wonder what is gonna happen to us. I'm scared out of my wits. I wonder if Mecca feels the same.

**Mecca's POV**

Wow this is pretty cool. Here on Coruscant. I hope the Council is nice. I wonder who or what they are? It would be pretty cool if there were aliens on the Council. That would be awesome. I wonder what's gonna happen to us. I'm scared. I wish my dad were here. Or someone. I just wanna go home. I even what to study. And when I say that you know something's wrong.

I hope I'm not the only one feeling this. I want to go home.

**Regular POV**  
The four stepped out of the 'elevator' in to the Council room's anti-chamber. The padawan on duty nodded briefly to Master Kenobi and pushed the big Oak doors open.  
Mecca and Carle took a timed step forward into the room. It was beautiful. Hard Oak wood floors met the domed shaped ceiling and twelve people sat in chairs like the girls had never seen before.  
Obi-Wan ushered them in the room with a hand on each of their shoulders. Carle and Mecca walked to the center. Still entranced by the sight of the room and the different aliens.  
Obi-Wan came up next to Carle and Bowed low to a strange looking alien. He had green skin and lazy looking green eyes. His large ears were flattened against his head.  
"Thank you, Master Kenobi." A tall bald man said from beside the Little Green Guy.  
Obi –Wan nodded and turned on his heal and walked to the back of the room. Anakin quickly followed.  
"You must be Carle and Mecca." The bald man said to the girls.  
"The one's and only's" Mecca replied, then remembered her place, "Sir."  
"Smooth." Carle muttered under her breath.  
"You said you were from Earth, correct?" the bald man asked.  
"Yeah! Like what other planet is there?" Carle said resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Hmmm, I see. And how many sun's did you see when you looked up?" He asked.

"Well let's see. Ummmm, well there was-_is_- only one, duhh!" Mecca said.

"I see. At night what constellations did you see?" the man asked leaning forward slightly in his chair.

"Carle, you answer this." Mecca said taking a step back.

"Okay well, it's June. So, we're seeing a part of Orion, part of Auriga and as always the Little Dipper or Urse Minor. Some more popular constellations are Draco, Cygnus, Leo, Cassiopeia, and Andromeda." Carle said, sighing as she tried to picture the Planisphere.

"Hmmm. Interesting, this is. Find out, we will, how to get you home. For now, sleep it is time for." The little green alien said, clapping his hands together.

"We will do our best to find a way to get you home. But for now you may stay here." the first man said to the girls then addressed Obi-Wan.

"Thank you, Sir." Carle said as she inclined her head. Then hit Mecca to do the same.

Mecca said, " Yes thank you." She also inclined her head.

The two girls walked back to the back of the room, to join Anakin.

'Whew!' they thought.

A/N **REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE. EVEN IF ITS JUST 'I LOVE IT' IT STILL COUNTS PLEASE REVIEW.** Okay I thought I wasn't gonna do the council but I decided to do it so I have also fixed several mistakes in previous chapters so if you want to go back and read them then you can thanks. And I had VBS so I've got this corny song stuck in my head. ERRRRRRRR!

Reviews:

ViolinAngel: cool where did ya go? And don't worry about being late I know a loyal reviewer like you wouldn't abandon me. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW.

Phantom Wolfe: thanks for the awesome words THANKS FOR THE REVIEW.

Happy early 4th of July,

A month exactly till my birthday,

Night Of The Land.


	6. I'm scared, Carle

Trouble and More Trouble

Disclaimer: not mine

The next morning Carle woke early. Her brow eyes fluttered open. She was once again staring at a white ceiling. She sighed and rolled over on her side. The 'clock' said it was about 05:00. 'Joy.' She thought sarcastically. Carle sat up and stretched. Once she had cleared her mind from her cobwebs that seemed to have taken over, she stood and started rummaging around for her clothes.

At the other end of the bed Mecca muttered something about over cooking an apple pie. Carle threw a pillow at her. Mecca sat up in bed and looked around.

"Ugh! What was that?" she muttered.

"Me, ding-bat." Carle answered.

Mecca yawned. And glanced at the 'clock'.

"It's five in the morning. Why in the name of Scot are you up so freaking early?" Mecca asked shooting Carle a dirty look.

Carle sighed as she pulled on the same clothes she had worn yesterday. For now they were the only clothes she had suitable to wear until she got different ones.

"If you haven't noticed we're in a completely different place. Have you even thought about what's gonna happen to us?" Carle said.

Mecca sighed, "To be honest. No I haven't. I haven't really had time. I mean first we wake up in a hospital and then we're taken to the council and now we're sitting on a bed in someone else's apartment. Really I wish I was at home writing our lame report for school."

"Yeah. I know. But what is gonna happen to us. We're in a totally different place I don't even think we're on the same planet. I way I see it is that we're either really far in the past or really far in the future." Carle said thoughtfully.

"You mean like the movies _Back to the Future_?" Mecca asked smiling a bit.

"Yeah I guess one could think of this that way." Carle replied sitting down on the bed so she could tie her shoes.

Mecca sighed and climbed out of bed. 'Well, might as well get dressed too.' She thought as she pulled out a pair of jeans and her black 'TTT' COACH shirt.

After getting dressed. She sat back down on the bed next to Carle.

After a moment of silence Mecca spoke up. "I'm scared."

"So am I." Carle said eyes wide. One thing was for sure, she would not be competing in the tournament coming up, nor would she be there to see her kids compete.

Which that thought alone scared her witless.

A/N okay sorry for such a short chapter but I'm typing this while I'm suppose to be getting ready for VBS so more will come I promise.

Reviews:

ViolinAngel: awww lucky duck. Wish I were going with you. Have a safe trip. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW.

Phantom Wolfe: Thanks. And plenty of mischief is to come I can assure you of that. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW.

Happy early 4th of July,

29 days,

Night Of The Land


	7. I didn't say that out loud

Trouble and More Trouble

Disclaimer: not mine

Obi-Wan walked out of his room to answer the door. He had just finished dressing when the chime had rung.

"Yes?" He asked when he opened the door.

A teenaged padawan named Amelia Wesson stood at the door, two paper wrapped packages in hand.

"Master Kenobi, the Council thought that the two off-worlders would need a change of clothes." She said.

"Yes, yes, thank you." Obi-Wan replied, taking the packages from the girl. She bowed and scurried away. Obi-Wan shook his head as he retreated back into the apartment. He padded softly down the hall. It was only 05:30. So the girls would probably still be asleep. He stopped at their door and knocked lightly.

"What?" a soft voice called. It sounded like Mecca.

"I have something for you." Ob-Wan called back.

Shuffling sounds were heard. And the door opened. Mecca stood there with a silly grin on her face.

"Good morning!" she said cheerfully. He peered in to the room. Carle was in a straddle position leaning forward so far her face was buried in the light carpet. He was slightly amazed. He had only seen a few people be that flexible. Most of them had been Jedi.

"You wanted something?" Mecca asked gazing at him intently.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat, " The council thought you might need some different clothes to wear so you don't attract that much attention." He held out the two packages.

Mecca took them. "Thank you." She said.

"Yeah, thanks." Carle said looking up. She then curled one leg under her with all the grace of a cat.

"Why don't you see if the clothes fit." Obi-Wan asked.

"Of course." Mecca replied then closed the door.

Obi-Wan retreated to the kitchen, and started breakfast.

Mecca looked at the first package. "Here, this one's yours." She said as she threw it at Carle.

"I don't see my name anywhere on it." Carle said.

Mecca rolled her eyes, "It on the front, ding dong. Your initials."

"Oh. Thanks." Carle said slightly embarrassed.

The two girls quickly unwrapped the clothes and set to work trying to figure out how to put them on. Finally after much deliberation they figured out how to get the tunics on.

Carle looked at Mecca. "Wow we look just like Jedi. Way cool."

"Yeah! Though how did they guess and get our sizes right I mean I'm the fashion queen and I can't even do that." Mecca said pulling on her sleeve.

The tunics were like that of those Obi-Wan and Anakin wore, but the shoulders were wider and the sleeves were just a tad bit longer though not by much.

"And these sure are more comfie then our other clothes." Mecca said.

"I would prefer jeans and a T- shirt over this." Carle muttered her face sour.

"Oh come on! PUH- LEEZE! How can you even say that? This is Awesome." Mecca exclaimed astounded.

"Weren't you just thirty some minutes ago telling me you wanted to go home?" Carle asked giving her a hard look.

"Yeah I guess. But still this is pretty cool. I mean how many other girls back home can say they played Jedi?" Mecca said grinning, but the grin faltered, "I'm just trying to make the best of this, Carle."

"I know." Carle replied. She sniffed the air and cringed. Who was cooking? "Ugh! What the crap is that?" she asked.

"Beats me. Why don't we go find out?" Mecca said.

"Sure, after you." Carle said sweeping her arm out in a wide gesture telling Mecca to go ahead.

"Chicken."

"Ah, but I'm a pretty chicken."

Mecca shook her head. 'She seems to have an answer for every thing.' She thought.

"I do not have an answer for every thing." Carle said arms folded across her chest.

"What? I never said you did." Mecca told her.

"Yes you did." Carle retorted hotly.

"Well I didn't say it I thought it. But I know I didn't say it out loud." Mecca said frowning.

"But I could have sworn you said something." The Brunet protested.

"Um, Carle, this might mean we can read each others minds." Mecca said.

Carle frowned. 'This isn't possible. There's no way.' Carle thought.

"Well apparently this is possible." Mecca said.

"I didn't say that out loud."

The girls looked at each other. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A/N okay another new twist. Well I am very proud of myself for updating.** REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE NOW REVIEW! **Okay now that that's over.

Reviews:

nakry: I would have updated two chapters instead of one every time and made them longer and I would have been very ,very ,very ,very ,very ,very ,very happy THANKS FOR THE REVIEW

Phamtom Wolf: I know I hate to wait too. I hope this chapter makes up for the last one. THANKS FOR THE

REVIEW.

27 days,

Happy 4th of July,

Night Of The Land.


	8. What? Who's Bob?

Trouble and More Trouble

Disclaimer: not mine.

(Thoughts trough bond)

Obi-wan came running out of the kitchen, light saber in hand, as soon as her heard the girls scream. It was a comical sight. Two teenaged girls dressed in Jedi tunics, standing in the middle of the hallway, bare foot, staring at each other, screaming. Both had identical looks of horror, shock, dread, and confusion etched on to their faces.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, as he clipped his light saber back to his belt. He sensed no real danger here. It was probably the two girls thinking of some type of prank to play on a poor unsuspecting Senior Padawan.

Carle pointed at Mecca. "S-she can r-read my m-mind." She stuttered, trembling.

Obi-Wan looked at the two girls, an eyebrow raised slightly. "Really?" he asked.

Both girls nodded. Mecca was pale as a sheet of paper, and Carle looked as though she would faint.

**Carle's POV**

Oh my God! Why do these things always have to happen to me? It's so unfair! First I'm stuck here in a different city, then we find out that these people are freaky alien, and now I can read Mecca's mind. Errrrr! It's so frustrating. Not to mention a little freaky. But hey what happens happens. Nothing ya can do to change it.

**Mecca's POV**

Dude this is like totally freaky! I can read Carle's mind. That's just weird. Well at least it's not my little sister. That would be BAD! I wonder what Carle is thinking about right now.

**Regular POV**

Obi-Wan was slightly worried. The two girls had drifted back into their room right after breakfast. They had been abnormally quiet. 'Well of course they were, idiot. They just found out they could talk to each other telepathically.' Obi-Wan mentally scolded him self.

Carle and Mecca sat cross-legged in the middle of the floor in their room.

(Okay this is really strange) Carle thought.

(You got that right) Mecca replied.

(How did this happen?)

(Not a clue.)

(This is really weird. You know I wish Bob were here.)

(Who?) Mecca asked, raising an eyebrow at the thought.

(Bob. You know. BOB!) Carle replied, smiling at her friend.

(No I don't know Bob. Carle are playing a trick on me?)

(No! Now why would I do that?)

(I can think of several good reasons.) Mecca gave a mental sigh.

"So. This might come in handy." Carle said out loud.

"How?" Mecca asked.

"Well, just think. We could use this when we're planning." Carle replied, winking at her friend.

"Ohhhh! You mean… Okay this just might." Mecca said laughing evilly.

(Oh these poor, poor, poor unsuspecting souls.) They thought. Then they both stood and left the room to go find Master Kenobi.

A/N okay this was a little shorter then originally but hey at least I updated.

Reviews:

PhamtomWolfe: well at least I didn't make you wait a month. And yes it would be horrifying to be stuck with your little sister if that ever happened to you. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

AlphaOrionis: thanks you very much for review I feel so very loved. Now I can stop pestering you. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

Eriks leadinglady: I think I forget to mention this but Star Wars is not a hit movie nor has it even been thought of yet. So sorry to say but the wouldn't know about it. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

23 days,

Happy 4th of July,

Night Of The Land.

P.S I'm gonna be gone for two weeks stating the 22 of July so sorry if this is a problem but I will have paper and I will be writing so I will update once I get home.


	9. Enter Teren

Trouble and More Trouble

Disclaimer: not mine

Carle leaned over the railing of one of the many sparing rooms. Obi-Wan had suggested that the go there to watch some of the mock fights. Currently a blonde human girl and a dark hair human man were sparing. The blonde was easily kicking the brunette's but.

"You know this is actually kinda fun to watch." Mecca said from beside her.

"Oh yes. And you know what that fight down there proves that girls can kick boy's butts if you know what I mean." Carle replied her eyes gleaming.

Mecca shifted in her seat, her blue eyes watching the two Jedi intently. She absently twirled a stand of hair around on her finger.

"Hey, Carle, do you think it would be proper if we went down there and showed off a bit? I mean we're both a bit rust on the floor anyhow." Mecca asked looking at her friend.

"You want to go down there and do your floor routine? Are you nuts?" Carle asked incredulously.

"Awwww. Come on. It'll be fun." Mecca said pouting.

"Be my guest. But I'm not going down there." Carle replied shaking her head.

"CARLE! You do your floor routine in front of the world's best but you wouldn't do it here? That's just wrong." Mecca said giving the slightly older girl a dirty look.

"FINE!" Carle exclaimed standing.

Mecca grinned and leads the way down the stairs to the practice floor. They stopped at a set of benches. Carle sat down.

"You go first." She said as she began untying her boots.

"What? Why?" Mecca asked sitting down next to her also untying her boots.

"It was your idea so you get the honors." Carle said grinning.

"Fine. If you insist but I really was hoping you would go first." Mecca grumbled as she stood and walked to one corner of an empty mat. She took a deep breath and ran to the center where she did a round off backhand spring and landed with her arms up.

The two sparing Jedi paused to watch the sixteen -year-old gymnast.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"They are here, M'lord." A soft voice hissed from the shadows.

Darth Sidious sat on his throne in a grand underground room. Pillars, dripping blood, held the ceiling up and the floor was dark marble. The lights were turned down so you could barely see.

"Very good, my young apprentice." He said, his voice like nails on a chalkboard.

A pair of bright green eyes flicked up at the Sith Lord.

"What am I to do with them?" The apprentice asked.

"Follow them. Befriend them. They know and trust you. Use that advantage. Then.." Sidious paused, "_Destroy them." _

The apprentice stepped from the shadows. Long red hair tumbled down the girls back in soft curls. Her knee high six-inch heels clicked softly on the floor. Her black cloak engulfed her whole form. She knelled in front of Sidious.

"Your wish is my command." She said softly, but her voice echoed in the cavernous room.

"Good. Very good. You will do well, my young apprentice. Very well indeed." Sidious said then motioned for her to leave.

The girl stood and walked softly out of the room. She walked to the lifts and stopped to wait for it to come, but then decided against it. She turned to a hidden door and opened it. Quickly she stepped in side, and began climbing the stairs. All 367 of them.

About a quarter of the way up she stopped. She leaned heavily up against a wall. Tear leaked from bright eyes, as she sank to the floor.

She was loyal to her master but she could not kill the two off- worlders. She just couldn't.

For the first time in nearly three years Teren Miller cried.

A/N okay not as long but a least I updated.

Reviews:

PrincessPatina: I misspelled 'fun' and 'night' where? I went back and looked and I couldn't find were I misspelled them. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

meandmysharpie: (snickers) bob is the only mathematically correct word in the English language. If you write in capital letters it has a horizontal line of symmetry and it can be spelled back wards that's soooo cool! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

Phantom Wolfe: (sigh) to be truthful I have no idea well I do but there locked away some where in my subconscious so you know that could be a bit of a problem. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

17 DAYS,

Night Of The Land

P.S. I'm gonna be gone for two weeks starting the 22 of July so sorry if this is a problem but I will have paper and I will be writing so I will update once I get home.


	10. Diaries of Teren Anie Miller

Trouble and More Trouble

Disclaimer: not mine

Extracted from the diaries of Madame Teren Annie Miller

I know what I must do. Though I don't want to do it. Carle and I have been friends forever. But I must be loyal to my Master. Even if that loyalty means the life of a very good friend. We know she is here. Lord Sidious made sure of that. He sensed the two girls from Earth are very powerful. I fear for their lives. Master wants them dead and me to kill them.

I believe he thinks they might interfere with his plans for the war. Though I do not think that is the case. The Separatists have become unaccountably strong. More and more systems are joining their cause. Master is very pleased with that. I only hope the galaxy will not resolve to war. I hope diplomacy will be the continuing acts of the Republic.

Master would be very upset if he knew I was thinking that. No doubt he would have be killed for treason. For three years I have served his evil cause. No more. As soon as Carle and Mecca know what they must do I will make sure they have no resistance in doing so.

I pray to the forces that be that the girls will be safe in the many long battles ahead. I will hopefully be there to see the galaxy return the peace though if I am not I will know I have died for a good cause and that many lives were saved because of that one selfless act.

I have been here for three years. Far too long for my taste if you know what I mean. I have yet to discover my reason for being here. But I hope that those reasons, what ever they are, are good ones for my sake and the galaxy's.

The Jedi have found the two girls and are caring for them until they can return home. If only I could have been that lucky. But in stead my life has become a living hell, if you get my drift.

I wish that the Jedi had been the one's to find me. Not Lord Sidious. I shudder at the very thought of his name. Of all the horrible things he-.

NO! Stop this train of thought immediately. It will only make matters worse. Like I need that right now.

All my time here has taught me one thing. Devotion hurts. That is the plain and simple truth. But if you are a good enough pet the Master might loosen his hold on the leash, and then you can plan your revenge.

Sidious doesn't know I have been writing in a journal. I am one of the few who can write on paper any more on Coruscant. It is a given trait. And I am so happy that I lived most of my life on Earth where I was free of this terror.

I fear the Darkness in me. The Darkness that the sith has unleashed. I had it under control for so long, but not any more. I've changed. My hair has grown longer; my eyes have lost their sparkle. When I look in the mirror I don't see a care free 18- year-old; I see someone torn by the harshness of life.

What happened to the down to earth girl from Suffolk who was getting ready to go to college?

This power is strong. And I fear what might happen if Lord Sidious finds a way to use it- use me.

This live was placed before me. And I must do what I must if I am to succeed in my mission.

I have vowed to help Carle and Mecca as much as I can in their up coming trails, and in doing so I will defy my master. Which that thought in and of its self I a terrifying one.

War will not be the downfall of this wonderful galaxy. Oh no! I will not allow it to be. I would gladly die then see innocent people die because of some _stupid _plot.

This is the vow I have taken and I will uphold it no matter what happens.

Sidious is strong, but Friendship is stronger. The tie that bind Carle, Mecca, and I are strong one. We have known each other since we were kids. I hope that will be enough.

A/N okay a little strange but hay what happens, happens. **REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW I KNOW YOU ARE OUT THERE COME ON I'M DIEIN' HERE PLEASE REVIEW DON'T MAKE ME BEG! **I am soooo sorry for the curse word I feel so bad but it fit. OH I'm having a freaking conniption over here. (sniff) I usually don't have curse words in my stories but this is an exception so if it offends I am so **SORRY **(snifsnif) it makes me feel so bad.

Reviews:

Serabiwarrior 88: (Sigh) a Mary Sue is just a Mary Sue. There is no real way to explain it but I'll try. It like the most perfect girls, I mean prissy prim proper, meets Mr. Bad Boy (sigh dreamily) and they fall in love and every thing is lovey dovey. Understand? THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

14 days,

Night Of The Land

P.S. I'm gonna be gone for two weeks starting the 22 of July so sorry if this is a problem but I will have paper and I will be writing so I will update once I get home.


	11. I miss chocolate

Trouble and More Trouble

Disclaimer: not mine

Carle rolled her eyes. Mecca was such a sow off. Smiling, she stepped on to the mat.

"Don't mind her she's just a show off." Carle said waving in Mecca direction.

"That was pretty incredible." The female Jedi said.

"Yeah. Can you do that?" the male Jedi asked, eyeing Carle.

(Really want to show off?) Mecca asked.

(Sure. what do you have in your _miniature_ brain?) Carle replied.

(Hey my brain is not miniature.)

(Never said it was!)

(Whatever. Okay. Lets do what we like to do before practice.)

(You mean round off backhand springs until we pass out?) Carle asked, looking at her friend, a slightly worried look on her face.

(Yeah. Well not the passing out thing that would be quite embarrassing.) Mecca replied, a completely innocent look on her face.

"Yeah. I can do that no prob!" Carle said out loud, grinning.

The two girls stood at either end of the mat opposite of each other.

"Ready?" Mecca asked.

"When ever you, darling." Carle replied.

"Alright. GO!" Mecca said.

The two girls ran at the same time they did a perfect round off then right after it a backhand spring. After landing they turned and ran to the end of the mat. Out of habit they both stepped to the right before running again.

Four minutes and twenty some round off backhand springs latter the girls were sprawled out on one of the benches, slightly panting.

"Well that was fun." Carle said cheerfully.

"What ever." Mecca replied, rolling her eyes.

"Awwww! Come on. Coach works us harder then that. You should be used to work outs like that." Carle smiled.

"I am. Just not going straight for four minutes non-stop. That was tiring." Mecca told her.

"Yeah." Carle agreed, falling back down on the bench.

Another two minutes latter.

"Carle, you know what I miss?" Mecca asked sitting up.

"No. What?" Carle said also sitting up.

"Chocolate." Mecca replied.

"Chocolate? Why on Earth do you miss chocolate?" Carle asked incredulously.

"I don't know. I mean it's been so long since I've eaten a nice gooey chocolate bar. YuMMMMMMMMM!" Mecca sighed, eyes misting slightly.

Carle looked over at the door. Master Kenobi was striding purposely towards them.

(Hay. Stop your daydreaming. We've got a visitor.) Carle mentally hissed at her friend.

(Okay I wonder what he wants?) Mecca replied.

(Maybe the Council found away to get us home?) Carle suggested.

(Maybe or maybe not.) Mecca said.

"Ladies some one would like to see you. I told her we'd meet her in the main hall." Obi-Wan said, stopping in front of them.

"Alrighte then. Lead the way." Mecca said grinning mischievously at the Jedi.

Obi-Wan nodded curtly at them and turned. The two girls followed him swiftly out of the room. They walked down the hall in silence. The two girls both silently wondering whom it could possibly be.

When they entered the main hall a red hair girl stood staring out the large window, her hands clasped behind her back. Upon hearing the trio enter she turned.

"Teren?"

A/N dun dun dunnn! Oh goodie now it gets interesting. This is were the fun begins.

Reviews:

Phantom Wolfe: its good to see your name back on my list. I hope she succeeds too. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

Cranberrie Neberrie: (Sigh) I'm not review-whoring I just don't like silent readers. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

time is a waste of life: thank you soooo very much for the review. Gym bags can fit a lot in them I had like 12 pairs of sacks in my gym bag at school (Sigh) my gym teacher thought that was quite funny. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

AlphaOrions: (Stupid grin) you had better be my #1 fan! Oh and you really need to put up a profile. I really want to stop bugging you about that. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

AlexPowerRangerLegacyFalcon: (Sigh) I know what that's like I live with one. I will try to make those next chapters better just for you. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

13 DAYS,

Night Of The Land

P.S. I'm gonna be gone for two weeks starting the 22 of July so sorry if this is a problem but I will have paper and I will be writing so I will update once I get home.


	12. A warp in the WHAT?

Trouble and More Trouble

Disclaimer: not mine

Teren turned. Her bright emerald eyes shone with happiness. For the first time in years, she smiled genuinely.

She studied the two girls in front of her. They both wore identical expressions of shock and doubt. They were both dressed in Jedi tunics and they looked thinner. Carle had left her hair down and it now hung in her face. Mecca had her hair up in a bun/ponytail. It looked has though they had been doing some serious tumbling right before they had come to meet her.

At the same time Carle and Mecca were studying Teren. She wore black pants and a hot pink shirt. Her pants covered high heel boots. Her hair was pulled back in a series of complex looking knots. Her eyes were bright but they held some type of pain, Carle couldn't quite place. She was missing her glasses.

"Carle. Mecca." Teren said brightly. Her English accent heaver then normal.

"Teren!" they both cried running forward. Soon all three girls were hugging and crying and laughing. They were so happy to see each other.

"Maybe you should go into a conference room. There is one just down the hall. "Obi-Wan suggested smiling gently.

"Thanks!" Carle said then the three girls marched off down the hall lead by Carle and Mecca with poor Teren stuck in the middle.

Once they got there the questions started to buzz.

"How long have you been here?" "Where you also found by the Jedi?" "Do you think this is as weird as it gets?" "How did you gat here?"

"Hey! Calm down! You're givin' me a headache!" Teren said loudly over Carle's and Mecca's questions.

The two girls smile sheepishly. True their questions were a bit incoherent. Thanks to the fact they had been talking at the same time.

"How long have you been here, Teren?" Carle asked, looking at her friend intently.

Pain flashed trough Teren's eyes before she answered the question. "About three years give or take a few months."

"Three years! We've only been here 4 days!" Mecca exclaimed, mystified.

"Yeah. I don't know have to explain it. It just kinda happened." Teren replied easily.

Carle watched her friend. She seemed to have a perfect answer for each question. As though they had been rehearsed many times. She was too confident in the answers, to be off the top of her head.

"When we were brought here there must have been some warp in the space time continuum. And that must have interfered with what ever it is that brought us here. When that happened we must have been separated and put in different periods of time." Carle told them.

Mecca and Teren stared at her. Mecca raised a hand and made a sweeping motion over her head, while whistling.

"For us who didn't grow up in a science lab, could you kindly explain it in English, please?" Teren asked.

Carle sighed, "Something happened when we where brought here and the time periods got all bent out of shape. Happy?"

"Yes. And wasn't that much easer to say?" Mecca asked.

"No. Not really. I mean I grew with these terms. So they kinda come as a second language to me." Carle replied, shrugging good-naturedly.

"Ummhmm. Riiight. Keep tellin' yourself that, Carle. Keep tellin' yourself that." Teren muttered under her breath. Being around her friends was having a weird affect on her. She was acting so cheerful and kind. The complete opposite of her normal self. Well, normal for this galaxy any way.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Darth Vengeance has made contact with the girls from earth, M'lord." The slightly skittish assistant reported.

"Very good. We will move along as planed." Sidious told him his voice like nails on a chalkboard.

"M-m'lord, c-continue the plan?" the assistant asked trembling.

"Yes. Kill them all." Sidious snapped, glaring at the blonde man.

"Even Vengeance?" he asked.

Yes." Came the response.

"Right away, M'lord." The man said then bowed low and scurried from the room.

"She was useful to a point. Now she as become nothing but a hindrance. She does not have the power to leave her former life behind. She will defy me. She is good at shielding her intentions, but not good enough to hide them form me. Maybe the weak minded Jedi. But not a Sith Lord." Sidious said to himself cackling evilly as he thought of ways to kill her. He would make sure she would die a painful death.

Pain ridden screams would be the last the galaxy ever heard of Teren Miller.

A/N okay another chapter. A slightly loner one since I'm gonna be gone for two weeks.

Reviews:

time is a waste of life: (sigh) I know how it is I mean I even do it when we're just messing around in the yard. So ya know it automatic. Oh well. and I' m really pleased you like my story! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

Phantom Wolfe: yeah it's chocolate. And that conversation is based on a real one between my friends and I. So ya know I thought it would be fun to add it in here just for a bit of fun. And I'm soooo very flattered that you LOVE my story GO me! (grins stupidly) THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

ViolinAngel: I'm soooo sorry I didn't include you in chapter 11's reviews I forgot to check my email before I updated. I'm soooo sorry. And I know how you feel being away from the computer. Oh. How did your trip to – was it Japan- go? I want to hear about it! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

NINE more days till y birthday whoooohooooo,

Night Of The Land

P.S. I'm gonna be gone for two weeks starting the 22 of July so sorry if this is a problem but I will have paper and I will be writing so I will update once I get home.


	13. A trip back in time, anyone?

Trouble and More Trouble

Chapter 13: A trip back in time, anyone?

Disclaimer: not mine

_3 years ago_

Teren Miller woke with a start. She glazed uneasily around the room. Every thing was very dark. Her red hair stood out stark against the black walls. Her emerald green eyes held worry.

"Well, well, well, it seems as though the little Earth girl has awakened." A sly voice said from the shadows.

A man stepped out of a darkened corner. He was dressed in dark navy blue. He was almost completely bald, and he had a sinister look about him. His eyes glowed an eerie red.

Teren sat up and pulled her legs under her. "Who are you?" she asked. She sounded braver then she felt, her British accent heavy.

"You will know all in due time, my young apprentice." The man answered.

Teren's green eyes darkened in frustration. She got the trait from her mother's side of the family.

"What do you want with me?" she questioned, giving the man a hard look. On the news not to long a go there had been a report about a murderer that held his victims hostage for days, torturing them, before he finally put them out their pain.

The spooky man grinned, well smirked, at her. "You have been picked to be my next apprentice."

Teren glared at him. "Really? Apprentice for what?" she asked.

"A Sith apprentice. If you do become my apprentice you will have a fair share of the galaxy to rule. You will have ultimate power in the universe. And you will become even more powerful then you already are, Teren." He replied.

"H-how do you know my name?" Teren asked. This guy was really starting to freak her out.

"Oh, my dear, I know everything about you. I know about the power you have kept hidden for so very long. About how you and your family must always move about because of what you have done. About the darkness with in your very soul that threatens to consume you. Let it, Teren, let it consume you. Become a dark lord of the Sith. I can help you with this awesome power, Teren. I can help you control it. Follow my teachings and me, and you will be the most powerful person in the galaxy. " He replied.

Teren fixed him with an icy glare. Her mind was working over time. Should she? If she did she might learn to control this power. To gain control so that she might be considered normal. But what implications did this have for the rest of her life? Was this a life debt? Or just until the teachings were complete?

"How do I know you are not just playing with my mind?" Teren asked, her green eyes narrowed in to lethal slits.

The air crackled around the man like a thundercloud. His eyes blazed a brighter red. Suddenly the chair that was placed by the door lifted and shot straight up at the ceiling like a torpedo. Cracked wood fell limply back to the floor.

"You can do it to, Teren. I know you can. Even if you didn't mean to. When did it happen, Teren, when you were angry? Or scared? Or when you finally let out all that bottled up hatred for the poor blonde girl at your school?" he asked. His eyes seem to pierce a hole right through her very soul.

By now Teren was in tears. How did the man know all this? Was he stalking her? She knew that alone she would never know how to control it. She was terrified. This power was what kept the other kids away from her at school. Well except Carle and Mecca and Jessica, but they didn't count. They were practically her sisters.

"Become my apprentice, Teren. Learn the ways of the Dark side. Follow in my foot steps." He said again.

Teren looked at him. Worry was etched firmly on her features. Her mind worked furiously. Could this be the answer to her prayers? This spooky looking man, with the eerie glowing eyes? After this could she live a normal life? A life with out this terrible power haunting her every move.

"Who are you?" she asked again, though this time almost afraid of the answer.

"I am Lord Darth Sidious, dark Lord of the Sith." Sidious said his smirk never leaving his face.

Teren stood and found herself wearing long dark pants and a dark tunic to match. She had no shoes on. She winced as her bare feet touched the cold hard ground.

Sidious walked over calmly to her. Teren knelt before him, her head bowed in respect.

"Master Sidious, I pledge myself to the Sith and to your teachings." She said, her voice suddenly becoming flat.

Sidious placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I accept your pledge. From now on you will be know as Darth-" he paused questioning the Force, "Vengeance."

"Thank you, my Master." The newly minted Darth Vengeance said her voice little more then a hiss.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_1 year later_

Darth Vengeance stood staring off into space. She stood in front of a large window in her apartment in the Senate complex. The apartment itself was very nice. It had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, a family room, and a nice sized veranda.

Sidious had just been voted Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. A pleasing development to be sure, but still Vengeance was not quite sure how he intended to conceal the Darkness from the Jedi now that he would be dealing with the 12 most powerful Jedi in the universe.

A clap of thunder startled Vengeance out of her daydream. It was raining on Coruscant. It had been raining for the past four days. And Vengeance's mood was a perfect match for the weather.

The cause of her cranky mood was not common knowledge. Today one year ago she pledged herself to her Master and his evil cause. And now she was regretting that pledge. Sure she had learned to control her powers. She had learned much about politics by working in the Chancellor's office. She had gotten quite good with a light saber. Sidious felt sure that she could take on a fully trained Jedi Knight. Well, it helped that she had learned fencing and martial arts when she had been on Earth.

Vengeance cringed at the thought of her home. Always the thoughts saddened her.

She pulled her black cloak around herself tighter. Her green eyes held defiance.

With out thinking, she bent down and removed a knife from a hidden pouch in the side of her boot. She casually twirled it in her hand.

Making up her mind, or possibly losing it, she held it to the palm of her left hand.

"I redeem myself from this shadowy prison. No more shall I be Darth Vengeance, but once again shall I become Teren Miller." She said, her British accent not as pronounced as it once was. After she said the word she closed her eyes and cut her hand.

Biting her tongue against the pain, she pulled the knife away. Suddenly, she felt the Force surge around her and a terrible weight was lifted from her weary soul.

Teren opened her eyes and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She still looked the same but she felt a whole lot better.

Looking down at her hand, she grimaced. She quickly turned and walked to the bathroom. She needed to clean this cut before it became infected.

Sidious would never know what she had just done. He trusted his apprentice, and he would never question her, and that would be his down fall.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_2 months later_

She guessed that the two Jedi currently seated in the Chancellor's office were Masters Yoda and Windu.

Teren sat behind her desk in front of the large double doors leading into the office. 'The small green one must be Yoda, and the taller human must be Windu.' She decided. There had been a number of visits from these two Jedi recently. Both had been nice to her, but she especially liked Yoda. He was sort of like the wise old librarian that used to work at Morgan Memorial.

"Are you daydreaming again, Tena?" a cheerful voice asked from beside her.

Teren turned. Tena was the name Sidious had given her for the job in the office.

"No." she replied, "Just thinking, Luc."

The blonde teenaged boy laughed and shook his head. "Ummhmmm. Riiight." Luc said his blue eyes blazing.

A moment of silence, as Teren turned back to looking in the double doors.

"So, who is it?" Luc asked, catching Teren off guard.

"What?" She questioned, slightly stunned.

"What lucky boy has gotten wrapped around little Tena's heart?" Luc asked again.

"No one! It's not a boy." Teren replied.

At this Luc raised an eyebrow.

"Ewwww. Not like that, you perverted freak. It's no one!" Teren said, getting annoyed, "And don't you have some disks you should be filing, hmmm?"

Luc blushed slightly, "Yes, it does seem that these disks have magically appeared on my side of the desk. Oh well, looks as if I must go. See you latter, Tena." With that said he scurried off down the hall the rather large pile of disks in hands and arms.

Teren laughed softly to herself and returned to her own work that needed to be done, but not before casting one more glance through the glass door. Windu and Sidious seemed to be having a slight heated argument. So it was best not to interfere. She shook her head ruefully. There was not a dull day in the Chancellor's office that was for sure.

A sudden crash drew her attention once again from the work on her desk. It sounded like it had come from the filing room just down the hall. It had probably been Luc knocking something over or him falling into a stack of disks, for he was not the most graceful of people.

A string of curses in Huttese, followed by a muffled "I'm okay!" told Teren that she didn't need to worry about him.

Once again she returned to her work. A most exciting place to work, the Chancellor's office was. Most exciting indeed.

A/N okay this is very long so I hope you like it. oh and once you get past page500 in the new Harry Potter book stop reading it. If you cry when you read books I can assure you will cry if you go past that point.

Reviews:

time is a waste of life: so have you read the book yet? If you hadn't please head my warning, cause I cried. And you were starting to scare me with the end of the little story but (sigh) at least you said that wasn't true (grin) THANKS FOR THE REVIEW

Serabiwarrior88: yes but to land on the exact same day and time would be kinda hard, and besides this is sci-fi. But thanks for the scientific correction. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW

Jas-TheMaddTexan: yeah I tend to have that affect on people. So you know. I even have that happen to me on occasion. So join the club! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW.

Em: no I swear the names don't have any connection with that. There just names of two of the girls from my gym so(shrug) but thanks for pointing that out. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW.

8 days,

Night Of The Land

P.S. I'm gonna be gone for two weeks starting the 22 of July so sorry if this is a problem but I will have paper and I will be writing so I will update once I get home.


	14. Whiped cream, anyone?

Trouble and More Trouble Chapter 14: Once again in the past

Disclaimer: not mine

_1 month later_

Teren shuffled through the lift doors once they opened to the right floor. She irritably blew a piece of red hair out of her eyes. She had left her hair down on purpose.

Last night she had been down in one of the worse clubs in the underside of Coruscant. As a result she had gotten in to a fight with some men who were trying to take advantage of her. And let's just say the two picked the wrong girl to mess with. While Teren had succeeded in only getting a black eye, the other two had gotten, between them both, a broken nose, two black eyes, a cut across the eye, and a wounded pride. So yes she had left her hair down for a reason.

Grudgingly, she sat down the comfortable chair behind the desk. She really did not feel like being here right now.

"Rough, night?" a, always, cheery voice asked.

'Ugh, how can he be this happy this early!' she thought.

"Yeah, you could say that." Teren replied with a slight grunt.

"Ahhh. So little Tena isn't quite as perfect as we were lead to believe." Luc said sitting down in the chair next to her.

"Bug off." She told him hotly.

"Defensive aren't we?" Luc asked.

"No I just have a really bad headache. And I really don't need snide comments from you all day today, spiffy?" Teren said, as she turned to glare at him.

Luc put his hands up. "Okay. No snide comments check."

"Thank you and if you don't mind I think I might go back to sleep, so wake me in about an hour." Teren yawned, laying her head down on the desk.

Ugh! Her head really hurt. Why did she have to be smart and go down to the club last night? Why? Why couldn't she have just stayed at home?

Unfortunately this was the time when the disgruntled Senator from Cato Neimoidia came walking briskly in to the anti-chamber.

"Excuse me, Senator, but you can't go in there." Luc called to the Neidoidian.

He kept on walking as if he hadn't heard.

"A little help, Tena." Luc muttered out of the corner of his moth.

Teren sigh as she sat up and called out, "SENATOR DOD, the Chancellor is with someone at the moment."

Lott Dod stopped in his tracks. And stalked over to the desk angrily. "I demand to see the Chancellor now! This has gone on for far to long." He demanded.

Teren gazed at him calmly. "Let me page him and see if he is free at the moment. It will just me a moment. Though I'll have you know he is very busy. I'm not sure if he can see you at the moment." Teren said in her politician's voice.

The Neidoidian stepped back from the desk to pace in front of it.

Teren shook her head as she pressed the comm. button.

"Yes?" the chancellor asked when he answered.

"Sir, the Senator from Cato Neimoidia is here, and he demands to see you, sir." Teren told him.

A huff of air that sounded like static, indicated him sighing loudly.

"Alright, send him in. and let's se what he wants _this _time." Palpatine told her after a pause.

"Yes, sir, right away." Teren replied, before she turned off the comm.

"The Chancellor will see you now, Senator." Teren told the still pacing Neidoidian.

With out an indication of thanks the senator walked haughtily into the Chancellor's office.

"Oh yes another day in the office of the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. Joy." She muttered to her self, shaking her head.

"Oh yes, Tena, another day. And guess what? We have many more ahead of us!" Luc said, cheerful as ever.

Teren just moaned and let her head fall down on the desk, hard.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

_Later that night_

Teren lay in the middle of her round bed. The silk sheets twisted around her feet. Her face was buried in her pillow. She turned over on her side, only to turn back. Tears shone on her face. She had been tossing and turning almost all night.

Suddenly she sat straight up in bed, her breathing erratic. She snapped her head towards her bedroom door.

She quietly climbed out of bed, and slipped on her ruby red dressing gown. Silently, she padded over to the door. Hesitantly, she reached out and grasped the door handle. She slowly turned it and the door swung open.

A distant crash came from the kitchen. Followed by a small yelp of pain.

'Don't burglars usually try to be quiet?' she asked her self.

Teren looked around the hallway for some type of weapon. She couldn't use her light saber that would attract unwanted attention. So she grabbed the next best thing, an old fashion sword.

Sword in hand she padded quietly towards the kitchen. Stopping right at the entrance, she peaked around the wall. Some one was standing bent over digging in side the refrigerator. Loud chewing noises could be heard.

Her head tilted to one side Teren entered the Kitchen and grabbed the refrigerator door and pulled it back towards her.

A face covered in Whipped Cream stared up at her only for a moment. The intruder yelled and fell backwards, Teren just stood where she was.

Oh was she ever gonna kill him…

A/N dun dun dunnnnnn… okay another cliffie go me!

Reviews:

time is a waste of life: thanks and happy birth day back to ya. I get weird look all the time especially if I start yelling at people in German or Russian then I get some really weird looks. Well maybe not at school but every were else. Let's see have you met the Half-blood Prince yet? Well if you have good luck finding out who it is. I was totally shocked! I had a major freak out in the middle of the doctors office.(sigh) so you how it is you just can't put down a good but then an idea hits you for a new chapter for a story and you're like 'drat I really don't want to put you down book. But if I must'. My best friend called me today and started sing happy birth day and it was my dad who answered the phone she was so embarrassed well that's just one more thing to laugh at her for when we get make to school. WOW this is a very long response, but I tend to ramble when I get tired. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW and reading my insane babble!

7 days,

Night Of The Land

P.S. I'm gonna be gone for two weeks starting the 22 of July so sorry if this is a problem but I will have paper and I will be writing so I will update once I get home.


	15. Should we tell them?

Trouble and More Trouble 

Chapter 15: should we tell them?

Disclaimer: not mine 

Carle, Teren, and Mecca were enjoying themselves immensely. Well that was until the council called Carle and Mecca to a meeting. So that left Teen alone to pace uneasily in the council room anti-chamber. She was lost in thought. It was a shock seeing the girls alive. She had not been sure what was going to happen at the beginning, but they seemed to trust her so that was a start. So to speak.

Carle and Mecca stood in front of the Council for the second time in two days. The little green person, who they found out, was named Yoda, sat staring at them intensely through the entire meeting. The tall bald dude, whose name was Mace Windu, did most of the talking.

"We have done research and we could find nothing of a planet called Earth. Though we did find a small system on the very edge of the outer rim that was just now beginning to form. We believe that this is your system that you are from." Windu told them.

"So you mean to tell us that we are in the past? And how exactly are we gonna go forward in time to return home?" Mecca asked, her blue eyes intent.

"Well we are not exactly sure. As of yet." Windu replied.

"But it looks as if you have more advanced technology then we did s you should be able to conger _something _up shouldn't you? I mean Carle can make a rocket out of old soda bottles and baking powder and vinegar. I mean come on." Mecca said, twisting her hands nervously. It was a habit that both her parents and Coach had been trying to rid her of for months.

"It's not as simple as that. Soda bottles into rockets are something anyone can do. But this a major. Making a person travel in time to a different location is really advanced science." Carle said to her friend, speaking for the first time since the meeting started.

" Yes it is something that should not be taken lightly. But for now, until we can figure out a way, it would be best if you stayed here. I am sure Master Kenobi would be happy to teach you the finer art of fencing, so at least you, if the time comes, can defend yourselves." Windu said.

The two girls grinned at each other. They would have to remember to thank their mothers when they got home for putting them through that endless torture of Fencing.

"Thank you that would be most appreciated." Carle said, bowing to the council members. Mecca quickly did the same.

"We will do our best to get you home. But foe now May the Force be with you." Windu said.

The two girls bowed again and left the room. This was going to be fun. When they returned to the anti- chamber the found Teren pacing.

Teren looked up. "I'm sorry, y'all, bit I've got to go." She told them.

Mecca nodded. "But you'll be back right?" she asked.

"Of course I will." Teren said, smiling.

"Okay then we'll see you later then." Carle said.

Teren only nodded. She briskly walked from the room. The Chancellor's office had just contacted her. Apparently some one wanted to see her. And she doubted it was her master.

Mean while Carle and Mecca were on their way down to the training center. They were to met Master Kenobi and his hyper little padawan.

(Carle, do you think we should tell them we already know how to fight?) Mecca sent Carle.

(Um, maybe. But haven't we already said that we fenced. I mean we told them last night didn't we?) Carle replied.

(Yeah but still. Maybe he forgot. It is always possible.)

(I do not think so. Their Jedi remember. They have super mind powers.)

Mecca gave a mental sigh as they walked in to the training room. She had a felling that some one was a bout to get their buts kicked, and she didn't mean the Jedi.

A/N okay this is my last chapter before I go on vacation. Well unless I have some urge to get up in the middle of the night and start typing so.

Sorry this is short but I'm getting ready to run out the door to gymnastics so I'm typing this really, really fast.

Reviews:

ViolinAngel: thank you so much I was beginning to wonder where you had gone! I've already finished the new Harry Potter. It's awesome. Have you finished it yet? And I know how bug bits are (ugh) THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

time is a waste of life: thank you for liking Luc he actually belong to Sith Queen, so I'm just borrowing him for this story. Have fun finding out who he is! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

JasTheMaddTexan: (sigh) yeah tern has had it tough.

7 days,

Night Of The Land

P.S. I'm gonna be gone for two weeks starting the 22 of July so sorry if this is a problem but I will have paper and I will be writing so I will update once I get home.

P.P.S. i fell on my head


	16. Visions

Trouble and More Trouble Chapter 17:Visions 

The two girls entered the training area. Mecca had a thoughtful expression on her face, Carle just looked plain nervous. The entire way there they had been having a mental debate on weather or not to refresh the Jedi's memory.

"Seriously I think we should tell him." Mecca said giving her friend a hard look.

The door _swooshed _open, and the face of Obi-Wan Kenobi greeted them. A curious expression on his face.

"Tell me what?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Carle and Mecca gave him the innocent-puppy-dog-look-from-Hell.

"Nothing. Nothing, at all!" they said simultaneously. Then grinned.

Obi-Wan eyed them curiously, "Very well then."

Obi-Wan led the over to a rack. Carle and Mecca flowed meekly. It held silver cylinder shaped objects. The two girls gazed at them curiously. It was strange. Mecca felt an instant connection to the strange silver cylinders.

Obi-Wan picked one up. "This is a light saber, well it's a training saber. This is the weapon you will be using while you are here. I have been given the task of teaching you to use It." he handed the one he had in his hand to Mecca.

Her blue eyes widened, and she was hit with a vision of the past.

_A girl in Jedi attire swung a blue light saber in a delicate arc. The training room was silent except the hum of the light saber. Her shoulder length hair spun around her as she easily moved through the kata._

_Turn. Sidekick. Turn. Kick and leap. Spin. Kick and strike low. A slow spin. One final strike forward. Bow._

_Her blue eyes slid to the shadows of the room. She smiled despite herself. "You can come out, now." She called, her voice calm and patient, "I know you're there."_

_A brown hair girl stepped from the shadows. "So this is what you do when you should be sleeping." The brunette said, her dark eyes intent. _

"_Lay off, Calena. It's not like I have any thing better to do." The blonde shot back._

"_Hey, don't defensive with me, Melinda." Calena's voice turned soft, "I know that you don't." _

_Melinda looked at Calena and smiled. "I know you do, darling, I know you do." _

_Melinda looked down at the light saber in her hand it was still activated. She held it up and stared at the shimmering blade._

"_I can't help it. I don't sleep well any more. Her death still replays in my mind. I know her blood still stains the sand, on that horrendous dust ball the call a planet. Her eyes, the pain in them. It still burns. I don't know why it had to end like that. If only…" Melinda trailed off._

_Calena walked over to her friend and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Many people died in the beginning and they still are, the war will tear us all. But you can't let your self live in the past. It will destroy you. Mourn Bailey, but don't let that sorrow consume you." She told her friend gentle._

_Melinda looked you at Calena. She smiled weakly. Her blue eyes unfogged and she bowed her head. "I'm sorry." She whispered, more to her self then Calena._

"_There is nothing to be sorry for. Now, while we're in here let's spar!" Calena said. _

_Melinda smiled at her friend and nodded. Calena gave her should a gentle pat of comfort before she doffed her cloak. She pulled her light saber off her belt and ignited it. She held the silvery blade in front of her face. A ghost of a smirk shone behind the blade._

_Melinda shook her head, and held her own up in a salute. _

"_On guard!" Calena yelled and the fight was on._

The next thing Mecca knew. She was on her back with Carle's face looming over her. Her dark brown eyes glinted with worry. A strand of brown hair fell over her shoulder.

Where have I seen that look recently? She asked her self.

"Are you alright, Mecca?" Carle asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. What happened?" Mecca replied.

"One minute you were standing there staring off in to space, then the next you went flying through the air like you had been hit with a wave of energy." Carle told her.

Only then did Mecca notice she was laying in the middle of the practice mat. She noticed something digging in to the palm of her hand. She looked down. The training light saber was still held tightly in her grip.

Oh no. No more twists. It can't be. She thought as she looked back up at Carle, her blue eyes wide.

"I think this is really important." Mecca said slowly.

"Go on." Carle urged.

"I think I just had a vision of the past. Our past Carle." Mecca told her.

"Well of course you could see…"

"Our Jedi past." Mecca amended softly.

Carle stared at her in shock…………….

A/N thank goodness I'm back. What a hectic two weeks it's been. So seriously why do they call it a vacation? Can anyone answer that? (Sigh) An interesting chapter to say the least. And the plot thickens. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now that I'm back I will get back to updating regularly. Oh I got the coolest birthday present. I got to see the Return to Flight mission STS114 up close and personal. It was so awesome.

Reviews:

time is a waste of life: I told her that when she called yesterday. And thank you for sympathizing with me knowing Coach did not. (Humph) and I did have fun on my trip for the most part. And thanks for the early Happy Birth Day. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

ViolinAngel: Wasn't the book sad? I know I thought it was! I'm really interested in hearing your idea for the one-short. So email me. Can't wait to hear from you!

THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

Jas-TheMaddTexan: Awwww! I'm sorry. Was your vacation a stink bomb? Well the first week was for me but the second week was fine. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

84 days till Halloween,

Night Of The Land


	17. Jedi Past Part One

Trouble and More Trouble Chapter 17: Jedi Past Part One

Disclaimer: not mine

Melinda stood next to a funeral pyre. Tears clouded her blue eyes. She looked down at her apprentice. Bailey looked like she was sleeping. But the Master knew better. After the serious wounds the young Jedi had received on that horrible planet it was amazing that she survived as long as she did. Though, all good things come to an end sooner or later. Bailey could not hold on any long. And after asking permission from her Master she rejoined the Force.

Even though that thought comforted her, the Master still could not believe the girl was dead.

In her hand the Jedi clutched her apprentice's Padawan braid. For her heroic acts on Geonosis, Bailey was knighted. Even though she was not there to see it. The slender golden braid was soon to be all that was left of her Padawan.

_I'm so sorry Padawan. I failed you. I should have never let Mace talk me in to taking you as an apprentice that way none of this would have happened. _Melinda thought.

She picked up the torch from where she had set it, and laid it gentle on the wooden pyre. Flames soon engulfed it and the body of the young girl.

Melinda stood watching the flames as they continued to burn. Her cowl hiding her face from view. And the tears that flowed freely down it. She stood watching as the flames burned out and all that was left was a warm glow. She watched the now burned down pyre even as the moon started to set below the pale horizon. She sank slowly to the floor as the night began to fade and first of the suns warm light pushed its way over the snow covered hills, and the last of the stars disappeared from view. She sat listening to the still warm embers _pop _and _snap _even as the world heard the first cries of the morning bird. And the soft morning dew shone like diamonds on a green velvet cloth, in the first light.

The soft clicks of boots on the marble floor brought Melinda out of her reverie. Bright blue eyes snapped up to glare at the intruder. Couldn't they let her have a few moments of peace?

"Melinda?" the soft voice of her dear friend Calena asked.

Melinda looked up with red puffy eyes. "I don't understand why this had to happen." She choked out.

Calena crossed the distance and was soon knelling next to her friend. Wrapping her arms around the blonde's shoulders she said, "I don't know why, Melinda. But I do know this Bailey would not want you to let yourself fall deeper in to this life that you live now. She would want you to live and be happy. Always remembering her but not mourning her constantly."

Melinda sniffed slightly. "You are right. But right now can I be left alone just for a moment. I need to gather . . ." she paused tears coming now again to her eyes.

Calena smiled encouragingly and stood to leave. Before she exited completely. She said, "If you want to talk you know where to find me." Then with the wind blowing her brown hair off her face and her dark cloak behind her legs she left.

Walking over to an elegantly painted urn, Melinda brushed her hair off her face. Sparingly, she gathered the ashes all that were left of the prier and her padawan.

_

* * *

Left turn. Kick. Right jab. Turn. Breathe out._

Thought ran through Calena's head as her went through her katas. Once again she found that the only way to release the pit up anger and sorrow was to run through them until she was emotional and physically drained. What she was doing might be considered brooding.

_Turn. Jump and kick. Downward slash. Breathe in. _

Her thoughts were in turmoil. Her very force presence was a churning ocean of emotions. She grimaced slightly as she landed. A Jedi does not feel anger. _No a Jedi feels anger they just don't let it rule their lives. _She amended quickly as she spun the light saber in a high arc. The pale silver blade cast shadows on the walls of the dark training room. The sounds of her measured breathing and the gentle hum of the light saber.

_A three step and a sharp turn. Pause. Spin. Slash in backwards arc. Breathe out._

What was the point? Were the Jedi supposed to lead the Republic in to battle? Is that what the Chancellor wants? If that is, then did he know that it would lead to the deaths of hundreds Jedi? Calena didn't have the answers to this. She didn't think even the Council did.

_Spin. Low kick. Up and block. Turn side step. Breathe in._

The Jedi were not invincible. The Chancellor should know that. After all the deaths at the beginning, and all the Jedi still dieing it was common knowledge.

Blast this stupid war! Blast everything she fought for!

She faltered in her footwork. Tears coming to her brown eyes. She stopped. She stared off in to the black of the unlit room. She numbly deactivate her light saber and sank unceremoniously to the floor. She drew her knees up to her chest and sat there. Silent sobs racking her small body.

A/N sorry I haven't updated recently but school has been hectic! So this is my new installation of Trouble and More Trouble and I hope you review.

Reviews:

ViolinAngel: well take your time on one-shot but I can't wait to read it. So um THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! And I'm so going to bed right now! So good night people!

29 days,

Night Of The Land


	18. To the future

Trouble and More Trouble 

Chapter 18: To the Future

Disclaimer: none of it belongs to me.

A light saber shone in the dim light of the setting sun. The young Jedi spun and sliced the droid in half. A scowl fixed firmly on her face. A single strand of blonde hair had made it way out of her bun. She paused crouched low. Her boots mud caked. Even in the low light the Jedi could see the approaching droids. She brought the light saber up in front of her face, the energy beam illuminating her features. Blue eyes stared out from behind the green blade. The commander of the Republic forces watched and waited. Her breathing was silent as she followed the movements of the battle droids with calm eyes. A sound above her brought her attention to the sky, where above a vicious space battle played out. Every minute a pilot was killed causing a ripple in the Force. Shaking her head slightly she blocked those tiny ripples in the Force out. Right now she needed to concentrate on the battle at hand. A blaster bolt struck close to her foot. Looking up she realized that the small group of battle droids had found her. She smiled grimly to herself and sprung out of her crouched position and attacked the droids. A rain of blaster blots showered down upon her. Every one was either deflected back to the sender or to the surrounding areas. Cutting one droid in half her swing led into the chest plate of another. The Jedi could tell this was going to be a long day.

* * *

The General wrung her hand together as she stood nervously in front of a display console. Her brown eyes following the little holographic figurines that were displayed on the holo board. One of the advisors stood next to her also watching. The Jedi knew she should be out there fighting like her Commander was. But she had a job to at home base. She knew that the out come was probably going to be very grim. She could feel it in the Force. She could feel every death of every soldier. Of every pilot. She could feel the despair of the officers in the bunker. But worst of all she could feel her Commander's pain she had been hurt. The Jedi General closed her eyes and reached out into the Force. In her mind's eye she could see every stroke of the Commander's blade as if it were her own. She tucked a stray strain of brown hair behind her ear in a nervous gesture.

Behind her one of the officers watched with unsure eyes. He had heard of this General and the Commander but had never served with them, until now that is. He had never even meet a Jedi until the General and the Commander. They were the first, and had not been what he had been expecting. Truthfully he had thought Jedi to be mainly intimidating, tall guys, with a frown fixed firmly on their faces. That's what the Holo Net had described them as. Fearless. Strong. Brave. So to say the least the young officer had not been expecting two _female_ Jedi to step off the transport. Preppy females at that. Well seeing the battle plan that the General had come up with and hearing that the Commander was to go out in the field, well let's just say it surprised him to say the very least. And now he felt a connection to the Jedi. A kinship that he had only felt with his fellow crewmembers. He knew that this Jedi, this woman, would die for the one's she cared for. He could see it in her stance, in her weary brown eyes, as the watched the battle play out before them in a miniature version. He could tell because every time a Republic transport was hit the Jedi would wince as if hit herself. She tried to hide it but to anyone that was watching it was obvious. He watched as she suddenly tensed. Her brown eyes fogged over slightly and she turned. Barking out an order to contact the Commander she began to pace nervously.

A/N Okay I know this is a little confusing, but it will all be made clear soon enough! And I'm so very sorry that I haven't been updating! So on to reviews

Reviews:

AlphaOrionis: Awwwwwwwww! Thanks! I feel so loved. And thanks for the awesome words! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

Tsunami77: I know! But I'm going through a really tough time right now and I really can't find anything funny! And don't worry about the bad impression thing. You didn't. So yeah, um, THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

Dot & Pop Pop: Thank you! Finally you review! Oh my gosh! I can stop all the pestering emails! This makes me so very happy! And I'm glad you liked it! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

Ugh! This week has been hectic! And I can't believe that it's finally Saturday! Yay! Go me I survived exams! So yeah, it has been kinda hectic! Well I guess I must sign off for now! So until next time, my friends,

Night Of The Land


	19. The inturder, dun dun dunnnn

Trouble and More Trouble 

Chapter 19: The intruder, dun dun dunnnnnnn

Oh was she ever gonna kill him. Bright blue eyes stared up at her; whipped cream covered his entire face. The desert topping had flattened his blonde hair that usually stood up in spikes in the front.

"Okay, what in the name of the Force are you doing in my kitchen at 1:30 in the morning, eating Whipped Cream of all thing?" Teren asked irritably. She was tired and really needed to get back to bed. But this, this needed to be dealt with.

Luc Featherson shifted his weight uncomfortably. He wrung his hands behind his back. This was going to be a little awkward.

"Um, Tena, I can explain." He started weakly.

"Yeah well you had better." Teren muttered darkly under her breath.

"Well what it is, is that my father and I had a fight and he kick me out. I couldn't think of any place else to come." Luc told her.

"You mean you don't have anywhere else to stay, correct?" Teren asked her voice no softer.

"Yeah. I have nowhere else to go." He admitted softly.

"You should have called first." Teren told him laying the sword on the counter, then grabbed a towel. "Here clean you self up then met me in the common room." She threw the cloth at him.

Luc smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Down the hall to the left, right?" He asked.

"Yes." Teren sigh. Luc walked past her, the cloth in hand.

Teren shook her head. Luc was sometimes so annoying.

She sighed and picked the sword back up and carried it back to the hall. Carefully she placed it down on its stand. She shook her head as she walked quietly in to the common room. Luc had better had a have a good reason for being in her house at this time of night or else she was gonna kill him.

Luc walked in to the room looking much better. His bleach blonde hair now stood up in its regular spikes, and his face was free of whipped cream. The collar of his tunic still had a white smudge on it.

Teren settled herself on the edge of the love seat while Luc sat on the chair across from it.

"Um, I can explain why I was here, Tena." Luc stared hesitantly.

Teren motioned for him to continue.

"Well, um the fight was about this girl I met…" he paused as Teren groaned and shook her head.

"Why me? Why do I always get in the middle of family fights?" she asked slapping a hand to her forehead.

Luc grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

Teren gestured for him to continue. A frown etched firmly on her face. Her green eyes held a furious look that had put fear in the hearts of lesser men. Even in a tall strapping human male that had tried to rape her several years ago.

"Well as I said I have no where else to go. I'm not talking to my parents and my grandparents are off planet. My best friend wants nothing to do with me, and my sister is being a real bee - itch. So I thought 'Why not come and see if Tena will let me stay.' When I got here the door droid let me in and I came right up here. When I got to your apartment the door was unlocked so I came right in."

At this Teren gave him a scathing look. Luc cringed slightly.

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking. Well, anyway on with the reason my dad kicked me out." Luc stopped as Teren held up a hand.

"I don't want to know any more. I've heard enough, thank you. And I do believe that it is quite obvious that you weren't thinking. And the only reason that I will let you stay is because you are a friend. And if you weren't you would probably be laying in a coma right now on my kitchen floor." Teren said shaking her head.

She stood a sigh escaping her lips as she ran a hand trough her red hair. "Okay I'll show you to the guest room."

Luc followed her out of the common room and down the hall to the guest suite. She opened the door and she stood back so that Luc could see the inside of the room.

The room was fashion after Teren's old room back on Earth. It was painted in dull colors. The bed, on the back wall, had green sheets and a green comforter. The door off to the right led to the 'fresher. A large closet took up one wall. And a wall mirror one half of the wall on the one that had the door to the 'fresher.

"Enjoy your stay, Luc." Teren said as she turned to leave. "Oh and try to get some sleep."

Luc nodded and walked in to the room. He turned and looked at Teren. "Thank you very much, Tena."

Teren smiled gently. "You're welcome, dear." And with that she went back to her room.

Walking in Teren closed the door and leaned heavily against it. A deep sigh escaped her, as she ran a hand trough her hair. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had lost her calm with Luc. She found that it was happing more and more recently. The Dark side was taking over her life once again. She found that it scared her senseless. She let her self sink to the floor as she also fell into the follow of the Force.

When she opened her eyes the sun was starting to peek its way into her window and trough the red curtains.

Sighing she stood and looked around her room. Her round bed was in the middle of the far back wall. The light black silk sheets were in a low state of disarray. A small nightstand was next to the bed on the right side. A bookcase was on the wall to her left filled with an assortment of book, from bound books to holo disks. A small desk was on the right wall, a poster of Dajun da Lacute, a famous singer, hung above it. The carpet was a deep red with little black spots built in to the carpet it self. Next to the desk was a door that led to the 'fresher.

She walked to the 'fresher. And looked in the mirror. Her hair was stuck up in a million different directions and she had dark circles under her eyes. Teren ran a hand through her hair and sighed. She had a feeling that today was going to be a _very_ long day.

A/N: Whoooooottt! Go me I've updated! Well, I have to say that this story is not exactly going in the direction that I hoped it would. But, and yes there is a but, I hope to get it back on track ASAP! And I also hope to get back to Carle and Mecca as soon as possible! So until the next update, which I hope will be soon, I bit you adue!

Happy Holidays,

Night Of The Land


	20. The bad news!

Trouble and More Trouble 

Chapter 20: The bad news

Disclaimer: not mine 

Carle stared at Mecca. "O-our Jedi past?" she asked shakily.

Mecca nodded. Her blue eyes wide staring at Carle. The training saber clutched tightly in her hand.

Obi-Wan stood over her. His brow knit together. Thinking. "Jedi past. Hmmm, I don't think there has been any Jedi named Carle or Mecca before. But I can look." He said thoughtfully, out loud to himself.

"NO! I mean I don't think it was of the past. I mean I think it was the future, our future, Carle, if we were Jedi I mean. They mentioned something about a sand planet, And about a war. But nothing more then that. I really don't think it is of the past I think it is of the future or something." Mecca said quickly, letting Carle help her off the floor.

"The future as it would be if we weren't here." Carle said her brown eyes looking from Obi-Wan to Mecca, "By coming here we must have changed the future. Who knows, this war might not even happen now, if a war is really what's gonna happen."

"Oh snap! Does this mean we have to stop the war?" Mecca asked.

"I don't know. It might not even be a war. It might just be a warning of wut could come. Of wut would've come had we not shown up here, or this might just be a figment of your imagination. Who knows?" Carle replied.

"Wut I saw was real enough, and it felt real. I can't explain it. It's weird." Mecca told her.

Obi-Wan looked from one girl to another. He could tell that they were frightened. 'And rightly so, Kenobi. They just realized that they had a war to stop, if that's what I mean.' He thought to him self.

"If you are up to it we can begin. Or we could tomorrow. It's up to you, Carle, Mecca." Obi-Wan told them.

The two girls looked at each other. Mecca nodded.

"We would like to continue, Master Kenobi. If that's all right." Carle said, speaking for both of them.

Obi-Wan nodded. He motioned for the girls to follow him back to the rack. He handed a light saber to Carle. It felt light in her hands.

Obi-Wan then took his off his belt. He showed them how to activate it. Mecca grinned and held it away from herself and pressed the red button. An orange blade sprung to life, and a low frequency hum filled the room. The two girls gasped. Then the blade flicked and turned a deep hue of blue.

They turned to Obi-Wan, questioningly. He smiled, "The focus crystal changes color as the Force presence of the person changes." He explained.

They nodded, and Carle activated the one she had in her hands. A blue blade appeared from the hilt, then shimmered and turned to a silver color. Carle stood transfixed, watching the blade.

Her attention was drawn from the energy blade to Obi-Wan as he inhaled sharply. His eyes were wider then normal.

"What? Is silver bad?" she questioned.

Obi-Wan smiled and shook his head. "No, not at all. There has only been one other Jedi with a silver blade. She was one of the Order's best." He looked at her, "That's not a bad thing, Carle. That's a good thing." He told her.

Carle nodded, her face unusually pale. Mecca stood next to her the light saber held loosely in her left hand. She turned to Carle, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"What does it mean?" she asked Obi-Wan.

He opened his mouth to explain when his comm. link chirped. He gave an apologetic smile and walked off the matt so he could take the call, leaving the two girls to think about what had just happened.

A few moments later he came back, he looked uncommonly flustered.

Obi-Wan looked at the girls an extremely serious look on his face. "I have bad news. Your friend Teren Miller has been found severely injured out side the Senate complex. She has been brought to the Temple for treatment." He told them, his tone grave, "They don't think she will last through the night."

A/N Whooo! Finally got this chapter typed. Never thought I would in between work, studying, packing, and living my life. I've been working on this for days, and I just down got around to finishing it! Go me!

Review Replies:

Queen of the Deep Night: I really like your name! Sorry had to get that out! Sorry about the weird-ness of the flashbacks, but they're spouse to confuse you. Make you think! And the pranks are coming, after I get through all this other important info that needs to be out in the open instead of in the deepest, darkest corner of my mind! Thank you for liking it! And after I finish typing this I will go back a fix that just for you! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

Happy New Year,

Night Of The Land


	21. The Letter

Trouble and More Trouble 

Disclaimer: Not mine!

The med center had been quiet ever since the young human girl named Teren Miller had been brought in by Knight Horner. It was a remorseful silence. All the Healer in the med center knew she wouldn't last the night. It would be a miracle if she did. Teren had been attacked by an unknown enemy. Knight Kenobi and his apprentice had been contacted. They were going to bring the other two girls, Mecca and Carle, to the med center to say good-bye to their friend. The silence was shattered by the two teens arriving.

They had been worried and the Healers couldn't blame them. Their friend was on her deathbed, literally. She was dieing. The internal injuries were too grievous for even the most experienced Healer to try and help.

Carle stood next to Mecca her face grim. Mecca was standing in front of the door leading in to Teren's room. Her blue eyes fixed firmly on the middle of it.

A Healer was sanding in front of them. She was saying something. Carle wasn't quite sure what, she hadn't been listening. All she knew was that Teren had been hurt and that she wasn't expected to last through the night.

"Now, before I let you in you must know that her wounds were severe and most of them are still visible." The Healer was telling them.

Carle sighed, "Can we see her now?" she asked, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

The Healer looked at her and opened to door. Inside the lighting was dim and a slow melodic _beep_ingfilled the air. On a bed up next to the wall in the middle lay a young girl. Her red hair fanned around her shoulders and her green eyes were closed to the world. She was deathly pale and her lips were bluish colour.

Carle brought a hand to her lips stifling a gasp. Mecca's eyes widened as she saw her friend laying on her deathbed.

The Healer looked very sympathetic. She walked softly over to a dresser. She picked up two items. One they could clearly see was a lightsaber the other was a round object like a CD but a little ticker. She walked back over to them.

"Do you have any idea why your friend would be carrying a lightsaber?" she asked.

Carle shook her head. "I'm not sure. Since she wasn't a Jedi I don't know why she would've had it." She replied.

Mecca said, "I don't know either."

The Healer nodded. "She was also had this in an inner pocket in her jacket. I don't think she wanted any one to find it." The healer sighed, "It is a message for you. We started to play in back but stopped when Teren said your names." The Healer handed Mecca the recorder. (A/N does any one have a better word for this thing?)

Mecca took it carefully. She looked up at the Healer. The Healer smiled sympathetically at her and left she that they could listen to the message in privet.

After fiddling with the device for a minute or so the two girls figured out how to play back the message. Pressing the sunken button Carle let out a great sigh.

Almost instantly a holographic image of Teren appeared in front of them. She had a look of half worry and half fear.

She was wearing the same thing she had been when they had meet her in the hall only this time her hair was down in a low pony tail instead of the knots.

The holo Teren smiled gentle at them, and she began to talk.

"Carle. Mecca. I am regretful that I cannot tell you this in person but by now you know that I will not live. I have sworn myself to protecting you and now I must tell you what from. I know you don't know about the Sith but I can only tell you that they are very bad. They try to destroy people in the worst of ways. Well, I have to tell you that I am- or better was- a Sith apprentice. I have been here –like I said for three years- and in that time was in training to become a Sith Lord. But when I found my Master's plans I knew I could not do what I had been instructed to. That was to find you and kill you. But we've grown up together, and I couldn't kill my best friends, my only friends. I must warn you now that a war is brewing in the Senate. Not a political war but a war where many people will lose their lives. It might appear as a war against the Separatists but it will really bring about the destruction of the Jedi and all they stand for. Even the ruin of the Republic. I know what you are thinking 'How can we trust her, she's a Sith?'. Well, you don't have to. All you have to do is go the Works. There you will find the secret lire of The Sith Lord Sidious. You must stop him if you are to stop the war. Now I don't have must time but you must do this. Do it for a dying friend. I pray that I will live to see you succeed but if I don't I know that you have done your very best even if you fail in capturing the Sith Lord you will have put him on the run. This way he can do no more damage to this wonderful free galaxy."

Carle and Mecca looked at the holo image as it winked and died. Teren knew about her getting attacked. She knew about her on the brink of death even before it happened. And now she wanted them to stop this war.

Carle tuned to Mecca. She saw the same fear in her friend's eyes that she felt in herself. Fear that they would fail.

"What are we going to do?" Mecca asked suddenly.

Carle sighed. "I don't know but I think Obi-Wan needs to see this message. Cause what ever it is it concerns the Jedi and the Republic."

Mecca nodded. "Yes, they will want to know about this. What are the Sith any way?" She asked.

Carle shrugged. She had no idea but had a pretty good feeling that Obi-Wan and the other Jedi did. With a million thoughts running through her head at once she turned to the bed and placed her hand of Teren's pale one.

"Why did you have to bring this on now of all time?" she whispered.

A/N Okay I have update for the last time for a while! Okay all I have to say is that I'm going to have a massive update once I get settled into my new house! So yes I hope you like this chapter, and please review!

Reviews:

Queen of the Deep Night: I really don't know where I came up with Night Of The Land. But I think it was by pure accident. Well no one else had said any thing and I didn't notice and I have to have every thing pretty much perfect or else I go crazy. (well not crazy but yeah you know) And I would like to hear it. Email it to me or something. Oh and I've read most of the books on your list, except for the land of elyon, Vampire Plagues, and the Divides. Well, I'm working on the first book but I'm borrowing it from a friend and she keeps on forgetting it so I haven't finished it. So yeah I tend to ramble when I get nervous. So yeah thanks for the review and thanks for the book titles!


	22. How are we supposed to do that?

Trouble and More Trouble 

Chapter 21: How are supposed to do that?

Disclaimer: I don't own any one from the movies only my people!

It was deathly quiet it in room. The only sounds were the rasping breathing of the still figure laying on the bed and the soft _beep, beep _that showed that the girl still lived. A very pale Carle and Mecca sat on either side of the bed. One of Teren's hands clasped in their own. They had heard the recording and really didn't care. Their best friend was dying.

Mecca stood suddenly. "I can't do this!" she exclaimed, "I'm going for a walk." With that said she crossed the short distance to the door and was gone.

Carle didn't even have time to react to her leaving. She sighed and gave to spot where Mecca had been sitting mere moments ago a dirty look.

Tears once again clouded her vision as she looked back down at Teren. Her face was deathly pale and her lips were a blue-ish color.

"Oh, Teren, I'm so sorry. I am so sorry." Carle sighed resting her head on the edge of the bed. She knew that she should have something better to say then that but that was the only thing her clouded mind could think of.

Obi-Wan opened the door quietly. He didn't want to disturb Carle or Teren. Though he seriously doubted the he could disturb the latter.

He watched Carle with growing concern. Her head was rested on the edge of Teren's bed. Her shoulders were sacking with silent sobs. It nearly broke Obi-Wan's heart. He had come to care for the annoying Earth Girl.

Silently he walked across the small space that separated the bed from the door. He sat down in the chair Mecca had recently left. Only when he let out a deep sigh did Carle notice he was there.

She looked up at him. Her eyes puffy and red. Her hair was matted to her face. Her checks were red except for where tears had run down them, leaving a pale streak.

"What are we going to do?" she asked. Her voice choked with emotion.

Obi-Wan shook his head. " I have no idea, Carle. But I'm sure we will think of something."

Carle shook her head. Right now she wasn't sure if she could think of anything that might help them. All she could think about was the fact that her best friend lay dieing on the bed in front of her.

"But how will we stop this whole thing from happening _and _save her life?" Carle asked, sighing.

Obi-Wan looked at her. "What whole thing?" he questioned.

Carefully, Carle took the holo-projector from the bedside table. She handed it to him with a trembling hand.

"Teren recorded this before she was attacked." Carle told him, "Though I don't know how she did it. How could she have known this was going to happen? Is she psychic or something?"

Obi-Wan looked at Carle and activated the 'projector.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Mecca walked through the halls of the Jedi Temple at a steady pace. Her thoughts wandering away from all that had happened in the short time that she and Carle had been there. Her thoughts even wandered to the up- coming Gymnastics competition. Well, up-coming before she left.

Mecca sighed as her feet led into a beautiful room. Stars shone overhead, and in the distance she could hear the soft rumble of a waterfall. In front of her lay a garden walkway. Off to the sides there were a thousand different types of plants. The path continued around and Mecca found her self-following it. In front of her there was a beautiful fountain and a small bench.

Mecca gasped. This place was beautiful. She couldn't even imagine what could possibly compare to this wonderful garden.

Her eyes filled with tears as she walked to the bench and sank wearily down on it. Her mind was full of so many things it wasn't even funny. She was scared and confused. She had no idea what was gonna happen.

How were they supposed to save this galaxy from this evil person? She couldn't even save her cat from a tree. They were just average teens.

Rest her head in her hands she finally let the tears fall. She had no idea what was gonna happen. She doubted anyone did.

Mecca wasn't aware of the blonde hair assistant watching her from behind a bush. His own mind whirling a million kilometer-an-hour.


End file.
